1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic reading apparatuses and display methods and, particularly, to an electronic reading apparatus with two screens and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic reading apparatuses usually include electrophoretic displays (EPDs). However, it is difficult for the EPDs to display color images and non-color images because the refresh speed of the EPDs is low, and the response speed of the EPDs is even lower.